Mythology, The Great Dragon Gods
by Author DK
Summary: Kala mereka mencari kekuatan untuk mencapai tujuan hidup, dirinya hidup tersiksa akan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dilahirkan untuk berperang, tumbuh di dalam medan peperangan hingga diramalkan akan mati akibat peperangan dan tak pernah mereka ketahui bahwa hatinya telah lama mati, meninggalkan jiwa dan raganya yang memimpikan sebuah kematian


**Mythology, The Great Dragon Gods**

**Asura Arc-Angel**

Naruto & High School DxD, bukan punya saya

Naruto x Pair…?!

"**Serangan**", 'Batin / dalan hati', **Informasi**

" **Effect Suara / Suara Keras "**

. .

- - - - x x x - - - -

.

Chapter 1 : **Mythology** (Prolog)

.

Seorang malaikat dapat dilihat dari jumlah sayap yang mereka miliki dengan batasan 12 sayap namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mencapai Over Wings dengan memiliki 16 sayap yang disebut Arch-Angel dan seorang Arch-Angel akan memiliki kekuatan baru yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Seraphim adalah mereka para malaikat yang telah mencapai batasan kekuatan mereka dengan memiliki 6 pasang sayap serta terpilih dan dipercaya memegang tahta surga yang dikenal sebagai **Throne of Heaven**

Samael memiliki kekuatan dan pertahan terkuat yang pernah dimiliki oleh seorang malaikat. Sosok malaikat yang tak kenal pantang menyerah bahkan dikategorikan gila akan kekuatan serta pertarungan dan Jeremiel, meski dia tidak memiliki pertahanan dan kekuatan sehebat Samael, dia mempunyai kepandaian sehingga membuatnya memiliki kemampuan bertempur yang mengerikan dan dikenal akan hati nuraninya.

Selaphiel adalah satu-satunya Arch-Angel yang tidak diketahui sejauh mana kemampuan bertarungnya secara personal karena selama ini dia hanya menjadi seorang pendukung dalam pertarungan dengan kemampuannya yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang yang bahkan mampu membuat seorang Seraphim mencapai Arch-Angel meski dalam kurun waktu tertentu sehingga dirinya dikenal sebagai **Support Arch-Angel**.

Michael, dia satu-satunnya anggota Throne of Heaven serta Arch-Angel yang belum sempurna. Dia hanyalah seorang Seraphim dengan 12 sayap, meski begitu dia memiliki kemampuan dalam mengendalikan kekuataannya saat Selaphiel meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga mencapai tahapan Arch-Angel yang sukar untuk di kendalikan. Selain dikenal akan penguasaan kemampuan, dirinya juga dikenal sebagai sosok yang bijak dan adil

. .

Kala itu juga hidup beberapa Naga yang dikatakan mendominasi bahkan dikatakan hampir bahkan mungkin melebihi kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh tuhan, namun tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui kebenarannya. **Great Red - The Apocalypse Dragon** yang melambangkan Impian karena belum pernah mencapainya, **Ouroboros Ophis - The Infinite Dragon God** yang melambangkan Ketiadabatasan karena belum pernah ada yang melampauinya, dan **Tenkuryu Osiris -** **Slifer The Sky Dragon** yang melambangkan keputus-asaan akan apa yang dilaluinya dan mereka dikenal **Trinity Great Dragon** atau **The Great Dragon Gods**.

Suatu ketika Jeremiel mendengar kabar bahwa adanya sesosok Naga yang dikenal dengan Tenguryu yang telah menghancurkan dunia bawah yang kini juga dihuni oleh para Iblis. Jeremiel menyadari bahwa Iblis bukan bagian dari Surga karena telah di usir oleh Tuhan tapi dia masih memiliki Nurani, walau bagaimanapun Iblis pernah menjadi bagian Surga sehingga ia turun untuk mengusir sang Naga. Dirinya mengira bahwa Tenkuryu Osiris (Slifer) dan Tenguryu (Nama kedua Tenkuryu) adalah sosok naga yang sama karena Tenguryu adalah nama lain dari Tenkuryu. Tanpa ada perintah tuhan, dia pergi dari Surga untuk membantu Iblis mengalahkan Osiris.

Samael yang gila akan kekuatan dan pertarungan pun mendengar keberadaan Slifer atas perginya Jeremiel, dirinya ikut pergi dari Surga untuk mengalahkan Naga itu. Naas bagi mereka berdua, yang mereka temukan adalah pertarungan antar Trinity yaitu Ophis dan Great Red yang terjadi di dunia bawah yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat para Iblis tinggal. Samael mencoba mengalahkan mereka berdua sehingga Jeremiel pun terpaksa ikut terlibat dalam pertarungan tersebut, tapi sayang sekali, seekor Trinity saja belum tentu mereka dapat kalahkan terlebih 2 dari Trinity.

Beruntung Samael dan Jeremiel sempat melarikan diri dan mereka kembali ke Surga, mereka kembali untuk meminta bantuan dari sang **Support Arch-Angel** yang mampu meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. Awalnya Selaphiel menolaknya dengan alasan mereka berdua takut tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan yang di paksakan dan ia tidak ingin membunuh naga tersebut. Tapi akhirnya ia luluh juga dan mereka berdua berjanji hanya akan mengalahkan atau mengusir naga tersebut.

. .

Ketika mencapai dunia bawah mereka tidak bertemu dengan Ophis dan Great Red tapi bertemu dengan Slifer, naga yang awalnya mereka cari. Sebuah kejanggalan terjadi disini, meski disebut sebuah pertarungan tapi pada kenyataannya naga tersebut tidak melawan sama sekali bahkan pasrah saat dirinya dilukai sampai akhirnya ajal datang dan menjemput kematiannya di tangan Samael. Tak lama setelah itu tuhan mengetahui akan kematian Slifer, Dia begitu kecewa terhadap mereka karena **Slifer The Sky Dragon** atau **Slifer** adalah salah satu Dragon yang menghuni langit (Sky) sekaligus Dragon God yang pernah berjasa kepadanya.

. .

Tenkuryu adalah seekor naga yang sangat kuat juga serakah akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan, sehingga ia telah menerima sebuah kutukan dari seorang yang membuatnya mengeluarkan aura kelam pekat. Aura yang keluar tanpa dapat dikehendaki yang dapat merusak sekitarnya dan juga sekaligus racun sehingga membuatnya dijauhi mahluk lainnya sampai akhirnya tinggal menyendiri disebuah dimensi, sehingga keberadaannya melambangkan akan Kekelaman dan dirinya lebih dikenal sebagai **Tenguryu** (Naga kelam) dibanding** Tenkuryu**. Sampai suatu ketika dirinya datang ke Underworld dan kedatangannya telah membuat dunia tersebut yang dulunya indah kini menjadi bagai padang batu dimalam hari, hancur tanpa sisa dan membunuh para mahluk yang pernah tinggal disana.

Kala itu ada seekor Naga yang menghuni Langit yang dikenal **Slifer The Sky Dragon** atau **Slifer** yang mengetahui keberadaan Tenguryu pun turun ke dunia bawah. Dikabarkan bahwa kedua Naga berselisih karena Tenguryu juga telah mencemari langit, sampai akhirnya tuhan mengetahui akan pertarungan mereka. Tuhan memberkahi Slifer agar dapat mengusir dan meredam kekelaman yang dihasilkan oleh Tenguryu sebagai pengganti dirinya yang sejak awal akan mengusir Tenguryu agar tempat itu dapat di tinggali kembali

Pertarungan kedua naga tersebut tak terelakan, awalnya **Slifer** berniat mengusir Tenguryu namun keadaan memaksanya untuk membunuh Tenguryu. Secara bersamaan dia mendapatkan kutukan, membuatnya yang bertransformasi hampir menyerupai Tenkuryu yang dikalahkannya, sosoknya perlahan berubah wujud dan warna sekelam hitam dan merah darah tapi tidak mengeluarkan aura kelam karena suatu alasan meski begitu ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Hingga akhirnya Osiris menyadari sesuatu, dirinya tidak dapat kembali ketempat dimana ia tinggal, ia kehilangan sebagian kemampuan aslinya bahkan tidak bisa pergi menuju sebuah dimensi yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, Dimensional Cocytus. Osiris mengira semuanya itu akibat dari kekuatan baru yang dimilikinya telah menghilangkan kekuatan aslinya sehingga ia membenci kekuatannya itu, membuatnya terpuruk dalam Keputus-asaan dan sejak hari itu dia tinggal didunia bawah selama beratus tahun sehingga disebut Osiris (Dewa penguasa alam bawah)

Sampai akhirnya para Iblis yang terusir juga kini datang kedunia bawah dan Osiris pun berbagi tempat dengan mereka sehingga mereka bisa tinggal bersama di dunia bawah. Mereka tidak mengetahui pakta lainnya, bahwa ada bagian Underworld yang menjadi tempat bertarung para naga dan menyangka bahwa tempat itu hancur adalah sisa pertarungan Slifer dan Iblis tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Kini sang Osiris telah mati akibat para malaikat kepercayaannya, benar-benar membuat tuhan kecewa terhadap mereka hingga akhirnya mereka di hukum dan usir dari Surga,

. .

Waktu terus berlalu dan para malaikat bertambah hingga akhirnya sebagian para malaikat mulai menyombongkan dirinya sebagai pengikut Tuhan, dan untuk kehormatannya tuhan kembali menghukum mereka dan merubah sayap mereka yang semula putih menyilaukan menjadi hitam memilukan. Mereka juga di usir dari surga, dan mereka di kenal sebagai para malaikat jatuh.

Tersiar juga kabar angin bahwa Samael telah seutuhnya menjadi seekor Naga Tenguryu karena ia telah memakan sebagian daging Slifer yang terkena kutukan untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya, Jeremiel adalah nama Iblis Lucifer sebelumnya dan Selephiel menjadi malaikat jatuh pertama yang pada akhirnya di angkat kembali menjadi seorang malaikat. Namun pada akhirnya kisah mereka telah menjadi sebuah cerita Mythology yang tidak pernah diketahui akan kebenarannya.

Setelah lama berkelana para malaikat jatuh menemukan tempat tinggal yaitu di dunia bawah, suatu tempat yang di beri nama Grigori dan mereka menciptakan pemerintahan sendiri. Dunia bawah yang juga adalah tempat dimana para Iblis tinggal. Berbeda saat dengan Osiris, keberadaan kedua fraksi tersebut menciptakan perselisihan diantara mereka yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah peperangan besar yang dikenal dengan **Great War**.

Dalam perang tersebut memunculkan beberapa nama yang diakui eksistensinyanya dan salah satunya adalah dia yang dipanggil Hamariel, seorang pemuda dengan sepuluh sayap merah phoenixnya yang dihiasi jilatan api, meski diragukan bahwa ia seorang Phenex tetapi yang pasti dia juga adalah seorang Sekiryutei karena memiliki sebuah gear Longinus 'Boosted Gear' yang dihuni oleh seekor naga langit yang bernama Ddraig. Eksistensi dan kekuatannya begitu mengagumkan bagai seorang Naga dari dunia bawah layaknya mitos sang Tenkuryu Osiris, hingga akhirnya dia dijuluki **Famelic Osiris**.

Selain itu juga ada seorang Iblis murni dari klan Phenex dengan sepasang sayap apinya. 'Jangan pernah melihat isi dari sampulnya' itu adalah peribahasa yang cocok untuknya, karena dia salah satu dari sekian mahluk yang belum pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh Hamarariel. Selain itu meski dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah tetapi ketika ia dalam medan pertempuran maka sikapnya berubah bagaikan hewan yang teramat liar terlebih dengan sihir naga apinya yang membuatnya bukan hanya tidak mempan terhadap api namun juga mampu memakan api membuatnya menjadi yang terkuat diantara anggota klan Phenex dan bahkan dirumorkan bahwa api Amaterasu pun tak mempan terhadapnya. Banyak kabar beredar bahwa Hamariel dan Hagariel adalah sepasang rival abadi

Dan masih banyak yang lainnya selain mereka, namun kebanyakan eksistensi dan keberadaan mereka menghilang termasuk mereka berdua setelah suatu perang sekutu yang terjadi diantara Iblis untuk mencegah terjadinya kembali Great War ke-2. Hal ini di sebabkan hilangnya sebuah system benda yang disebut Brave Saint dari pihak malaikat yang telah di curi oleh Old Faction yang di pimpin oleh Rizevim yang notabenenya seorang keturunan Lucifer sehingga para Iblis muda mencoba merebutnya untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut.

Hingga suatu hari terjadi suatu perang sekutu yang terjadi di pihak Iblis. Hal ini dipicu karena hilangnya sebuah benda penting yang disebut-sebut Brave Saint dari pihak malaikat yang dicuri oleh Iblis old faction yang di pimpin oleh seorang keturunan Lucifer sehingga para Iblis muda mencoba merebutnya untuk mengembalikan benda tersebut karena dapat menyebabkan perang terjadi. Meski disebu perang sekutu, pada kenyataannya pada perang tersebut tetap melibatkan pihak luar lainnya yang juga sepertinya mengincar benda tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya, perang tersebut usai saat Brave Saint tersebut jatuh ketangan seorang Arc-Angel yang dikabarkan hanyalah sebuah mytos belaka dan ia mengembalikan benda tersebut ke Surga. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat perang tersebut diantaranya matinya Hagariel dan Hamariel ditangan Rizevim Lucifer, selain itu munculnya yang tidak terduga diantanya Arc-Angel Selaphiel yang dikabarkan adalah sebuah Mytos dan juga munculnya sosok-sosok misterius lainnya seperti Tyrael, Hanaiel dsb.

. .

. .

Sampai suatu hari, datangnya hari yang selama ini dicegah, hari yang tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Awal yang menjadi bencana, dibawah derasnya hujan badai yang di sertai kilatan dan gemuruh petir yang terus menyambar seolah mencari mangsa, terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan baju perang lusuhnya, berdiri diatas sebuah bukit

"Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah menjalani semua yang selalu seperti ini" gumamnya, suaranya begitu tak berisi sedikit pun emosi, sekosong tatapan yang ia tunjukan. iris merahnya senada dengan sayap api yang menyala di punggungnnya tak terpadamkan air

"Kenapa, kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Aku terlahir sebagai sosok yang menjadi musuh para leluhurku, terpaksa menjauhi kawananku, dihianati yang kuanggap sebagai keluargaku, kehilangan mereka yang menjadi pengisi hidupku dan MASIH BELUM CUKUPKAH RASA SAKIT INI?" teriaknya pilu yang mulai memperlihatkan akan kemarahan dan kepedihannya, airmata yang tersamarkan hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI KEPADAKU? APAKAH BENAR INI TAKDIR YANG HARUS KULALUI?" Gemuruh petir dari langit menggelegar dan tanah berguncang dengan sangat keras seolah alam menjawab apa yang ia pertanyakan, bersamaan dengan aura merah disertai kilatan petir yang mulai muncul melawan arah gravitasi yang bersumber dari sekitar kakinya dan terus menguar dan semakin membesar sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti dirinya

Tak lama setelah itu, pemuda tersebut jatuh terkapar sambil memegangi kepalanya seolah merasakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan 'Tidak mungkin, ini bukanlah aku karena aku tidak pernah mengalaminya'. Tanpa ia sadari, disela rintihan dan sakit yang menderanya, dirinya mulai melafalkan sebuah mantra. Mantra yang belum pernah dan tidak pernah ia pelajari yang tak pernah ia ketahui dengan suaranya yang mulai menyerak

"**[Aku seseorang yang akan bangkit…]"**

'Tenggelam dalam ketiada-batasan' – 'Terjerat dalam Impian'

"**[Naga langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari tuhan]"**

'Berharap yang tidak dimiliki' – 'Menolak apa yang telah dimiliki'

"**[Tertawa pada 'Kematian', dan berduka pada 'Kehidupan']"**

'Seseorang yang dunia cari' – 'Seseorang yang dunia tolak'

"**[Yang pernah menjadi Naga dominasi]"**

'Selalu kekuatan' – 'Selalu cinta'

"**[KALIAN MEMILIH KEHANCURAN TAK PERDULI BERAPA KALI PUN]"**

Perlahan dari punggung pemuda tersebut muncul cahaya keemasan yang membentuk sepasang sayap menyerupai sayap burung, dan tubuhnya yang mulai membesar seolah berevolusi menyerupai seekor naga yang memancarkan aura kemerahan senada tubuhnya

** "[Terima karma mu dalam 'Kehampaan' tiada batas]"**

Aura kemerahan tersebut mulai bergerak memutari tubuh sosok naga tersebut, menutupi tubuhnya layaknya sebuah putaran angin tornado raksasa yang sejak tadi menghancurkan apa yang ada disekitarnya dan samar-samar terlihat sedikit demi sedikit warna Naga tersebut menjadi keemasan

~ The Winged Dragon of RA ~

"**GGRROOAAAKKKKHHHH"**

Kekuatan yang ia keluarkan begitu dahsyat sampai membuat hingga keberadaannya menarik perhatian

. .

. .

"A—apa i-itu" ujar Serafall tergagap mewakili para Iblis lainnya saat melihat samar sesosok mahluk raksasa yang menjerit keras dalam sebuah pusaran tornado berwarna kemerahan yang mulai menguning

"En-entahlah a-aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Bael ikut tergagap, bukan hanya karena syok melihat sosoknya yang begitu indah namun menakutkan juga karena kekuatan dan aura merah yang perlahan menjadi emas suci yang seolah membakar dirinya yang jelas-jelas Iblis dengan kekuatan power Destruction yang berbanding terbalik dengan Holy sehingga membuatnya lebih peka akan aura tersebut

Sampai akhirnya aura kemerahan tersebut mulai tenang dan menghilang, memperlihatkan seekor raksasa yang menyerupai seekor Naga dengan kepala dan sayap burung Phoenix yang berwarna keemasan yang tengah terdiam dan dapat terlihat lelehan air dari sudut matanya yang bepupil pertikal dengan iris warna kemerahan yang memancarkan kehampaan

Tak beda jauh dengan para Iblis, para malaikat jatuh dan para malaikat yang mengira akan adanya pertarungan, kedua pihak tersebut hanya juga ikut syok terpaku melihat sosok Naga tersebut. Meski tidak memperlihatkan Magic power sebelumnya yang membuat sekitarnya hancur, diamnya sosok naga tersebut dengan tatapan hampanya itu tetap bahkan memberi effect psikis yang kuat bagai ilusi yang jauh menakutkan bagi mereka yang berada disekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya semuanya berubah ketika kemunculan dua naga yang paling di takuti, Ourobos Ophis dan Great Red

Entah bagaimana dan siapa yang memulainya, akhirnya terjadi kembali pertarungan dahsyat kembali. Bukan hanya pihak Iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat, kini perang tersebut juga melibatkan sebagian para Naga. Perang besar yang melibatkan empat pihak yang seolah saling mendominasi, perang yang hampir menyamai bahkan mungkin melebihi perang besar pertama dikarenakan selain kemunculan para naga tersebut juga hadir para sosok misterius juga sosok lainnya yang juga lebih menakutkan diantaranya Satan Trihexa.

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang sulit untuk dilupakaan, bencana yang diawali oleh munculnya sang Naga dengan sepasang sayap burungnya yang berwarna Emas dan mengeluarkan aura panas yang begitu menyengat bagi para Iblis sehingga menyebutnya sebagai **The Winged Dragon of RA**. RA yang berarti **Dewa matahari**, namun seiring berjalannya waktu banyak yang mengartikan RA tersebut adalah **Ryushin **(Dewa Naga) dan** Aquila** (Elang) mungkin karena sayapnya menyerupai sayap Elang dan perang tersebut dikenal dengan perang **Great War II**.

. .

. .

Disebuah celah lembah yang di liputi kegelapan malam, terlihat sosok seorang pemuda memakai jubah hitam yang memperlihatkan kepala dan rambutnya yang berwarna kuning sedang terduduk layaknya seorang pertapa. Perlahan matanya terbuka, menampilkan Iris Shappire yang mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosongnya sebelum akhirnya tertutupi kelopak matanya kembali seakan melamun setelah memandang bulan yang terlihat berbentuk sabit yang jauh berada di angkasa.

'_Akan datang hari dimana kau harus mengendalikan seluruh kekuatanmu, akankah kau mampu melakukannya jika dengan keberadaannya saja kau sudah enggan untuk mengakui dan menerimanya. Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu sebelum kekuatan yang mengendalikanmu'_

Lamunannya terhenti saat merasakan adanya sebuah ruang distorsi muncul tidak jauh berada di atasnya yang membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas seakan sudah sering mengalaminya.

'Sebenarnya apa mau mu, tidak bosankah kau terus menantangku bertarung?' batinnya, dan tak lama sosok pemuda tersebut menghilang dari tempat dimana ia terduduk disertai jejak kilatan petir kuning yang menuju ke celah dimensi tersebut yang akhirnya juga menghilang.

. .

Tanpa dia sadari sejak tadi ada sesosok perempuan yang mengamatinya dari jauh yang sejak tadi mengamati sang pemuda tersebut sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya celah dimensi tersebut.

'_Sampai kapan kau terjebak dalam rasa bersalahmu dan sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Apa dengan melakukan hal tersebut akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi?'_

. .

. .

**To be Continued . . .**

. .

.

**The Great Dragon Gods**

(Yang di **Bold** dibawah bisa di cek Google gambar atau web, kalau penasaran)

Cerita Fiksi Belaka

**The Winged Dragon of RA**, **The Winged of RA**, **Slifer**, **Slifer the sky dragon**, **Malefic Osiris**, **Tenkuryu Osiris** (**Tenkuryuu**), **Tenguryu Samael** pasti dah tau tuh darimana ngambil nama-namanya, cek za google gambar kalo pengen liat penampakannya. Padahal **RA**, **Osiris** itu aslinya dari cerita Mitologi mesir.

Sedangkan nama-nama Arc-Angel seperti **Jeremiel**,** Selaphiel** ngambil dari cerita **7 Arc-Angel**, kebetulan waktu itu pas search Samael ekh ternyata nama salah satu Arch-Angel dari kisah **7 Arch-Angel** dan kebetulan nama Arc-Angel lainnya pas dengan 4 Seraph pemegang Throne of Heaven di film DxD

**Hamariel**, **Hagariel** malaikat sayap berdarah, bisa cek penampakannya di google tu kan 11-12 ama klan Phenex DxD. Kepala rambut kuning, sayap berwarna merah. Cerita terinpirasi dari lagu **Requiem For The Phantom - KARMA**, dan Mythology mesir jadi jangan heran kalau kedepannya banyak nama-nama dari Mythology Mesir

INFORMASI

Brave Saint di film DxD? Pas googling sih dapetnya bahasa inggris, diterjemahin keknya ga beda jauh ama Evil System dari Iblis Cuma Brave Saint dari malaikat kira-kira begini.

**Brave Saints** : Sebuah sarana system yang dibuat oleh Tuhan untuk menentukan tingkatan atau meningkatkan level para malaikat pemegang tahta surga, menyerupai permainan kartu poker. Memiliki 4 set kartu yang berbeda (Types of card) dan setiap setnya memiliki 12 **Card Saint** yang menentukan memiliki peringkat level masing-masing dan Card Saint of King adalah peringkat tertinggi yang memegang posisi Seraphim (Throne of Heaven)

Setelah kematian Tuhan, **Brave Saints** mulai ditiru untuk di jadikan sebuah alat untuk mereinkarnasi sehingga Malaikat bisa meningkatkan jumlah mereka karena mereka tidak bisa lagi bergantung pada Tuhan untuk menciptakan Malaikat baru yang juga memberikan kekuatan Light-Based sesuai tingkatannya

Pemegang Card Saint of King biasanya memiliki enam pasang sayap sebagai tanda kekuatan tertinggi, di antaranya : Michael pemakai Saint of King Spade , Gabriel pemakai Saint of King Heart , Raphael pemakai Saint of King Club , dan Uriel pemakai Saint of King Diamond

! OKE OKE OKE !

.

**Pairnya, siapa?**

Bila ada kritik, saran, pertanyaan, komentar silahkan saja kalau tidak juga tidak apa. Tetap mohon maaf bila tidak di balas satu persatu,. Nya ha haa

. .

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

- - - - x x x - - - -

- - - x - - -


End file.
